


【Evanstan】《如词穷一般》

by UniPornsity



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, POV Chris Evans, Post-Break Up
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniPornsity/pseuds/UniPornsity
Summary: 完成度低的草稿流，很多瞎掰内容的伪现实向。
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 3





	【Evanstan】《如词穷一般》

——“可是我爱你。”

01

Chris在新年倒数的派对上又重遇Sebastian。

彼时他们已经近一年未曾见过对方。2020年漫长得蛮横无理，像一部残忍却滑稽的默剧，连热恋之中的爱侣都能轻而易举地被疫情分隔两地，更何况如今的他们只是签在同个公司下的艺人，没有得以联系的身份关系，自然也就搁置了往来。

Chris到的比Sebastian稍晚些，进门便看见对方西装革履地半靠在吧台边，在熟识的演员身边与对方碰杯，扬起下巴喝酒时唇弯眼角漾开的仍是Chris熟悉的弧度。猎鹰和冬兵剧集拍摄已经收尾，片场照里光洁干净的下巴此刻又被一圈新长出的胡茬覆盖住，和他的头发一样，远远看上去都给人一种毛绒绒的暖意。

吧台处故意营造暧昧氛围的暗色灯光落在对方脸上勾描出轮廓，Sebastian的姿态自在又随意，拿着酒杯的手腕舒适地放松着。Chris隔着半厅的距离和攒动的人来人往看了对方片刻，

才后知后觉地意识到自己注视Sebastian的时间过长，不过好在派对上的人大多携伴而来，在一年的末尾忙着和身边人交换亲密絮语，没有人注意到他隐在一角的目不交睫。

他脚下拐弯，准备朝另一个方向走去。想移开目光的同一时刻，被他注视半晌的人却发现了他。

Sebastian看过来的目光顺理成章地让Chris停下意欲拐弯的脚步。对方连半秒的怔愣也没有，遥遥地向他一举杯；并没有向他走过来，只是偏了偏脑袋，继而嘴角上翘，朝他笑起来。

Chris也致以点头回应，礼貌地向对方小幅度挥手致意。

相接的视线交错开去。这便算作是打过招呼。

Chris终于迈开向另一方向的脚步，他看见老友在窗台边的沙发里窝着，准备去和人叙旧。

02

人生走到如今的年头，Chris已经知道对方不再是、也不会再是多年前天真得近乎无畏的傻气小朋友。眼看着再过两年Sebastian都要迈过四十岁，接触过比当年的他自己还要小得多的孩子们，拍戏时和公益里、拢进怀中或抱在膝上，互联网上各处都是他成为温柔大人的痕迹。

可Chris有时——非常偶尔的有时，还是会忍不住猜想，如果把如今Sebastian埋在毛茸茸外壳下的柔软灵魂捧出来，是不是还仍然可以沿着当年烙在他Chris心上的轮廓，严丝合缝地放进去。

Chris说“猜想”，因为他也只能猜想：他和Sebastian似乎已经许久不再有过交流，久到曾经那些耳鬓厮磨也好、痛苦愁怨也罢，都成了人生中模糊而不起眼的一抹水痕。

如果他现在想要重新融进Sebastian的生活圈——Chris坐在沙发里，茫茫地想，似乎也不是毫无可能。Sebastian是怎样温柔的人他最清楚不过，对方绝不会将一切后路全然切断，因为，因为——那是Sebastian，那是他世界上最甜的小孩。

当年Chris抚着心口下意识脱口而出说对方是全世界最甜的小孩是毫不作假的真心话。

因为那是Sebastian Stan的笑容啊——没有人看过他的笑容之后舍得不爱他的。

而Chris的喜欢像种在边陲之地的树，隐秘却茂盛；不经意播下的种子，只是在排练的间隙瞥见Sebastian皱着眉的侧脸时，无来由的心头一动。随之而来的是同甘共苦的拍摄，种子发芽又抽枝，长势迅速得顺理成章。

Sebastian在小屏幕和大荧幕上都呈现过动人的角色，无知无畏地许诺观众长久的幸福，一次阖眸也能宛若落在心尖上的亲吻。看过他眼窝里漾着甜蜜水光的人都称赞他这幅好皮相，说他无需多言便能邀揽星月，演绎王子，化身火焰里缠绕荆棘的蔷薇花——可Chris知道Sebastian远不止这些。他会把一只巴基熊塞进夹克里，让小熊贴坐在最靠近他心口的位置。

如果年轻时Chris的艺术嗅觉再灵敏些，就会意识到爱上同剧组合作的同性演员这样的桥段其实只适合发生在充满戏剧化的小说与影视剧中，一旦戏剧情节坠落到现实的地表，就成了有去无回的单程车票。

他无知无觉地准备好了自我毁灭。

03

Chris端着酒杯任由自己陷入柔软的沙发靠背里。

老友的目光遥遥一眺，继而近乎轻佻地从远处收回来落在他脸上，压低了音量，“跟你的伤疤打过招呼了？”

“滚蛋。”Chris言简意赅。“别那么叫他。”

老友见好就收，从他手里夺下那杯尚未尝过的酒，挪去了沙发的另一头。

身边又重归清净。Chris低头看他指节上那道早就消失的疤痕。

——那是还在拍美国队长系列第二部的时候。大量磨人的动作戏要求演员做好充分的准备，Sebastian刚开始练习小刀，自己偏要黏黏糊糊地假借对戏之名跟他缠在一起，Sebastian被他软磨硬泡地没了办法，小声说我是初学者，你非要缠着对戏的话，那你受伤了我可不负责啊。

结果还真就被他说中，Sebastian收刀的手稍微回慢了一步，来不及收回的刀尖就割开了他指节上的一小块皮肤。

刚才还嘟囔着你受伤我可不要负责的男人哐当就把小刀扔在地上，握着他的手腕匆匆忙忙地找人，拿了酒精棉签和创可贴，低头垂眸认认真真地给他消毒。Chris怕他自责，成心逗他，歪垂着脑袋去看Sebastian被额发挡住的表情。

表情没看着，就看见Sebastian的鼻尖慢慢染了点颜色。

Seb？他叫他，半劝半哄的语气轻松。要麻烦你轻点。

下一秒，浸透了酒精的棉签就重重怼上Chris的伤口，疼得他在座椅里一个激灵。

都说了我还没练好了。Sebastian鼻音重了起来，却不肯抬头，自顾自地把棉签扔进垃圾桶，又沉默着拆开创可贴的包装。

Chris记得直到他伤口结痂的那几天里，每隔几小时Sebastian就会过来强制性地要给他换创可贴。于是那半个月里，全剧组都知道了冷酷的冬日战士下了戏以后不仅是甜蜜的小朋友，更是万能的人形药箱，牛仔裤和外套的口袋里全装着整包整包的创可贴，无论谁磕着碰着了都会跑去他身边讨上一枚。他也记得每次Sebastian给他换时手劲总是故意不收敛，创可贴被使劲撕下来时，周围的皮肤总是要持续性地疼上好久。

结痂之后他不知不觉的多了一个摩挲那处伤疤的习惯。

彼时Sebastian已经将小刀练得很好了，刀尖挽出几个流畅又漂亮的花。可瞥过来的眼神还是轻而易举被Chris一个抚摸伤处的动作打回了原形。

收工后回了暂时的住处，后半夜他推开Sebastian的门，对方撑着困意深浓的脑袋在床上等他，是两人之间不必言说的默契，从繁冗的拍摄日程、人多眼杂的现场里偷来的一点放纵。

亲吻，抚摸，Chris将Sebastian撕扯自己创可贴时带来的疼痛在床褥里悉数还给对方，潮湿温暖的呼吸落在彼此的颈窝里，疼痛也被拥抱时的体温熨成了云端里的欢愉。

间隙里Sebastian捉住他的手，将痂也脱落的那处伤痕牵到唇边，烙下很轻柔的吻，如同婴儿亲吻睡眠。

但疼痛和疤痕都是留不长久的东西。

可Chris下意识摩挲那处指节的习惯却不那么容易同时间一道消逝。

04

时间隔得太久，Chris几乎有些记不清他们是为何相爱、又何时结束的了。

那些恢弘也落寞的、期待又破灭的、漫长却转瞬即逝的过去，从片场朝夕相对到再熟悉不过的眉梢眼角出发，途径五洲各国亮起的一个个大银幕，落脚于两位超级英雄有血有肉的角色灵魂里。机械臂砸在盾牌上的嗡鸣、以肉身翻滚撕扯的缠斗，入了夜又融成落在彼此皮肤淤青上的亲吻。

每晚床头亮着的是一颗光线微弱的星星，像盏指引前路的灯火，在无声无息流走的时间里，悄然熄灭在各自奔向远方的路途之中。

众人常说他们默契，是前世修来的心有灵犀。可倘若果真如此，又怎么会只在彼此错过时才心心相印，把默契都给了相背离去的南辕北辙。

05

派对临近尾声，零点的钟声敲响，2020年正式成为过去。

一同过去的，还有属于他和Sebastian的十年。

06

Chris从蹉跎了他一整个夜晚的沙发上站起来，回过身。

——好在他们还有下一个十年。


End file.
